Heliodor
' Heliodor' - Gemsona użytkowniczki Magi45 . Klejnot, główna bohaterka serii pt. "Nieważne". Najlepsza przyjaciółka Amazonit i Angel Aury. Narodziła się ok. 5000 lat temu. Relacje Biksbit Heliodor była do niej bardzo pozytywnie nastawiona puki nie dowiedziała sie o jej prawdziwym obliczu. W odcinku "Coś tu nie gra" znienawidziła ją. Amazonit Bardzo dobrze się dogadają i często sobie pomagają. Kryształowe Klejnoty Heliodor kiedyś należała do tej drużyny ale podczas wojny kiedy nie otrzymała pomocy z ich strony, obraziła się na nich. W odcinku "Niewierze ci" była na tyle zła żeby zaatakować je. Jednak po krótkiej rozmowie Granat zrozumiała swój błąd jednak nic nie powiedziała. (...) Rose Kwarc Rose jest jedyną osobą, która próbowała jej pomóc podczas wojny. To właśnie do niej Heliodor miała najwięcej zaufania. Angel Aura Wcześniej Heliodor nie lubiła Angel Aury, ponieważ jest Kryształowym Klejnotem, jednak po czasie Heliodor pomyślała że jej zachowanie jest bardzo głupie i ich relacje poprawiły. Od tamtego czasu dobrze się dogadują i zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Wygląd Heliodor ma długie żółte włosy, związane zieloną gumką. Posiada zielone oczy, jej skóra jest koloru blado żółtego. Ma rzęsy, ale nie widać ich przez grzywkę. Ubranie Heliodor nosi czarną bluzkę z nadrukiem w kształcie rombu, w którym jest zielona gwiazda. Jej koszulka ma krótkie rękawy. Na nogach ma czarne getry i zieloną spódnicę z czarnym wzorem i zielone buty. Osobowość Jest bardzo przyjazna i towarzyska, ale wyjątkowo wrażliwa, każde przezwisko albo jakiś drobny błąd traktuje bardzo poważnie i myśli że już ten ktoś jej nie lubi lub po prostu jest wredny. Czasem zdarza jej się wpaść w lekki gniew, ale jest w stanie to opanować. Często się smuci z powodu dawnego życia. Historia Krótkie streszczenie Heliodor narodziła się 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Stała po stronie Żółtego Diamentu. Była niezdarna i nic jej nie wychodziło (...), więc Żółty Diament wygnał ją z Homeworld. Uciekła na Ziemię i tam poznała Kryształowe Klejnoty oraz zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Nadeszła wojna i walczyła u boku Kryształowych Klejnotów, ale wpadła w pułapkę i nikt się tym nie przejął, poza Rose która pobiegła z pomocą, lecz została zatrzymana,Heliodor przez ten incydent obraziła się na nich. Zdołała uciec i dzięki swojej mocy lewitacji poleciała księżyc i tam prowadziła różne badania oraz wiele rodzajów walki.Spędziła tam ponad 1000 lat po czym znaleziono ją i ponownie musiała uciekać (...) Tym razem nie rozbiła się na planecie po prostu podróżowała po kosmosie a trwało to mniej więcej 500 lat. Statek nie wytrzymał więcej i po prostu się rozbił na planecie nazywaną Colbritą. Tam się błąkała oraz szukała towarzystwa ale także wiele ćwiczyła. Po jakimś czasie poznała Amazonit Angel Aurę i Biksbit. Dokładny Opis Narodziny i trudne lata w Homeworld Jak już wspomniano, Heliodor narodziła się około 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Nie radziła sobie z wieloma rzeczami np: walka i obrona, budowa, badania. Była gnębiona przez inne klejnoty, aż się załamała i przestała wykonywać przypisaną jej pracę. Żółty Diament nie wytrzymała tego więc dała jej wybór: "''albo zostaniesz skruszona albo zabierzesz stąd twoją twarzyczkę i nigdy nie wrócisz" ''Heliodor oczywiście wybrała drugą opcjeA kto by jej nie wybrał? XP Wygnanie i ucieczka na Ziemię Heliodor dostała prawo do użycia nie wielkiego statku kosmicznego lecz zakazano jej lecieć na Ziemię. Heliodor mimo zakazu i tak tam poleciała ponieważ wiedziała że są tam klejnoty z którymi może się porozumieć.W końcu dotarła do celu, znalazły ją Granat i Perła w formie kamienia ponieważ spadły na nią gruzy z rozbitego statku po czym zabrały ją do Rose i czekały. W końcu Heliodor przybrała fizyczną formę i przedstawiła się i opowiedziała o sobie klejnotom, a ona zaproponowały jej wstąpienie do Kryształowych Klejnotów no i się zgodziła. Wojna Po latach spędzonych z klejnotami nadeszła wojna Heliodor dzielnie walczyła u ich boku i starała się nie poddawać. Dzięki zdolności lewitacji świetnie atakowała z zaskoczenia jednak jedne z takich ataków zakończył się uszkodzeniem klejnotu i wpadnięciem Heliodor w pułapkę laserową. Rose zauważywszy to pobiegła do niej i starała się pomóc jednak na nic to nie wyszło ponieważ została zatrzymana. Granat i Perła patrzyły na nią, ale nic z tym nie zrobiły. Klejnot ze smutkiem usiadł i czekał i patrzał na walczące kryształy. Po jakimś czasie wkurzyła się I jakimś cudem rozwaliła klatkę i poleciała ku górze. Ucieczka na księżyc Latała coraz wolniej z powodu atmosfery kosmicznej więc musiała zatrzymać się gdzieś, a mianowicie na Księżycu. Schroniła się w bazie księżycowej i musiała zmienić uniform na odpowiedni do tych warunków... Prowadziła różne badania i ćwiczyła wiele rodzajów walki na diamentach które stworzyła za pomocą skał księżycowych. Po wielu latach spędzonych na księżycu klejnoty z Homeworld ją znalazły i chciały skruszyć za nieposłuszeństwo. Jednak dzięki wieloletnim ćwiczeniom bez problemu zaatakowała ich i zabrała ich statek. Podróże kosmiczne Heliodor postanowiła że nigdzie się nie zatrzyma bo wie czym może się to skończyć. Nie nudziła się tam tak bardzo jak na Księżycu ponieważ technologia Homeworld już się rozwinęła i mogła wszystko zapisywać i przeglądać. Jednak po nieustannej podróży statek był bardzo uszkodzony i zaczął dymić. Klejnot bardzo się bał i wyskoczył ze statku po czym ten eksplodował. Rozbicie na Colbricie Heliodor po wybuchu jej statku dostała się na najbliższą planetę, Colbritę. Miała wielkie szczęście bo na tej planecie było wiele klejnotów i panowała miła atmosfera. Wydarzenia z serii Heliodor poznaje dwa klejnoty Amazonit i Biksbit, które bały się początkowo jej zaufać jednak po powiedzeniu o sobie, zdobywa zaufanie. Niewiele po tym wszystkie poleciały na Ziemię i tam Heliodor załamana wiadomością że Rose już nie ma, łączy się z Biksbit aby zemścić się na nich. Po pokonaniu tej fuzji Heliodor czuła już niewiele urazy do nich, a nawet chciała ich przeprosić jednak bardzo się wstydziła. Gdy cała czwórka wracała nastąpiła awaria silników i klejnoty wylądowały w Homeworld. Tam została "aresztowana" i wyrzucona do laserowej celi. Po zniszczeniu tej klatki klejnoty na latających spodkach, wracają na Colbritę i tam spotyka ich wielkie rozczarowanie ponieważ wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż powinno. Został zamknięte pod Ziemią lecz dzięki fuzji Angel Aury i Amazonit mogły spokojnie uciec. Heliodor po kolejnym rozczarowaniu ucieka i rzuca włóczniami by móc zaatakować. Spotyka na swojej drodze Biksbit i z nią walczy. Następnie wszystkie idą na bój z klejnotami, które musiały atakować. Po porwaniu Amazonit musiała się złączyć z Angel Aurą i stoczyć bój z Heliotrop, która wezwała pomoc ze strony Homeworldu. Magiczne zdolności Jak każdy klejnot Heliodor potrafi przyzywać broń, w jej przypadku jest to włócznia , wycofywać się do formy klejnotu i zmieniać kształt. Jej specjalną zdolnością jest lewitacja i szybki bieg.Kiedy łączy się z: * Biksbit tworzą Tygrysie Oko, * Angel Aurą tworzą Różowy Topaz, * Amazonitem tworzą Howlit, * Angel Aurą i Amazonitem tworzą Lolit. Lewitacja Heliodor ma umiejętność lewitowania czyli latania bez skrzydeł. Potrafi latać na bardzo wysokie odległości jednak w kosmosie lata bardzo wolno. Zwykle używa tej zdolności w sytuacjach awaryjnych lub poprostu z lenistwa. Zielone płomienie Pod koniec serii "Nieważne" Heliodor dowiedziała się że ma władzę nad zielonymi płomieniami czyli nad ogniem tylko zielonym. Może mieć go na dłoniach i uderzyć przeciwnika i jeszcze oparzyć, sprawić że zwykły ogień stanie się zielony oraz wywołać go z podłoża. Klejnot Jej klejnotem jest heliodor koloru zielono-żółtego. Umieszczony na szyi posiada zieloną obwódkę, jest w kształcie sześciokąta, ma również takie nacięcia. Regeneracja zwykle zajmuje jej od jednego do dwóch tygodni. Ciekawostki * Bardzo lubi wszelkie owoce, szczególnie pomarańcze i jabłka * Wnętrze klejnotu Heliodor to las nad jezioremMoje ulubione środowisko ^^ * Uwielbia spać * Nienawidzi grzybów ale resztę jedzenia toleruje. * Lubi się lenić * Przybyła na ziemię nieco później niż Rubin i Szafir Galeria Heliodor by Madziulka200 for Magi45.png|Nowe ID od Madziulki Bardzo Ci dziękuję, jest urocza^^ Heliodor 2.png|Stare ID Przypisy Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność Magi45 Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki